


Lucy's Horrible Photoshoot

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lucy goes in for a photoshoot but it turns into her getting drugged and woken up to be raped, having her virginity stolen from her.





	Lucy's Horrible Photoshoot

Lucy Heartfilia once again had been hired to get to another photo shoot, for various and slightly obvious reasons that would annoy her under most circumstances. However, with how much her life has changed since she left home and joined up with Fairy Tail, it was not much of a problem anymore for her, especially since she was able to do a shoot or two with Mirajane awhile ago that helped her confidence in them. As she approached the job site, the young blonde smiled in her school uniform that had the front opened up and the upper buttons undone to make sure her massive G-cup breasts were able to breathe under her clothing. Even her skirt was extremely short compared to usual as walked into the garage the shoot was going to be set in, something about a mechanic’s reality according to the flyer.   
  
But, that didn’t stop her from putting on a smile as she walked into the building and approached the young man holding a camera that appeared to be in charge of this, gasping as she realized that he was no older than she was from a quick glance. “Hey! You called for me, didn’t you? Are you sure you want me of all people posing for a mechanic’s magazine? I’m just a-”   
  
“Lucy! Of course I do, beautiful!” The young lad shouted, putting his camera down and immediately hugging the gorgeous blonde that stood in front of him in barely appropriate clothing. As he pulled away from the affection, his eyes understandable gravitated to the massive mounds that almost defied gravity and hung in his face. “I’ve got a cup of water waiting for you off in the corner. Is there any special type of music you’d like to listen to as we go along with this shoot, or is anything fine?” The young man paused for a moment and shook his head, looking back up into her eyes to see a slightly disgusted look glaring back down at him. “Sorry about that. Just not used to clients coming to work in something so… revealing… You know? Name’s David.”   
  
Lucy rolled her eyes as she stepped past David and picked up the glass of ice water that had been waiting on her, not wanting to seem rude but not enjoying how his eyes seemed to follow her. “Nice to meet you, David. And I guess any kind of music is fine with me. I’m still not sure why you picked me instead of an actual female mechanic, though.” Taking a sip of the water, the blonde looked down at her feet and smiled as she eyed the black socks that seemed to perfectly clash with her soft skin. “Well, I guess there aren’t really that many female wizard mechanics, are there? I guess I can see that. And it’ll give promotion to Fairy Tail as well, so no reason not so, I suppose. Just know that I’m not going to be doing anything weird, okay? I’m still pure, after all.”   
  
“I’m glad you agree, Lucy! But, I have something a bit disappointing to tell you.~” David smirked as he watched the young blonde take another drink of her water, smiling as she gulped it down without delay. “I’ve drugged your water and you’re going to pass out in the next thirty seconds. I didn’t call you for a photoshoot, even though I am a photographer. I just wanted to have a bit of fun today and decided you’d be at the best pick for it.” The young man moved his camera to the side and stepped over to Lucy as she started wobbling in place, eyes fluttering between open and closed as if she couldn’t decide whether to stay awake or to pass out right then and there. However, that didn’t matter after another moment as he reached his hands out and caught the busty blonde from falling to the floor and carried her into the basement of the shop he had set up, wanting to not risk being caught by anyone at all.   
  
When Lucy next came to, she found herself gagged with a cloth balled up in her mouth and chained in a position that had her on her knees but with enough slack for her to be able to stand. “Hmmm…?” Her blue eyes darted around the room as she tried to determine where she was, gasping and struggling against her binds as she did so, hoping that the noise would attract someone to her direction, whether it be a good or bad thing to do. Unfortunately, it was the worst thing that young and busty blonde would be able to do as she attracted the man who trapped her here right to her. Even though she was gagged, the G-cup wizard mumbled to herself as she looked at David and noticed he was holding a strange outfit in his hand. White top and black socks, as well as her Celestial Key holder… That’s when it hit her that it was her outfit, and the wizard didn’t hesitate to struggle even more against the chains, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as it started to sink in that she was left naked in front of the person she had trusted enough to give her work for the day.   
  
“Sorry to have to break it to you in such a way, Lucy. I may be a photographer, but I have needs too. And seeing such beautiful women all day every day posing in different ways… It has one of two effects on people. Either they become desensitized to sex, or they crave it more than anything else in the world. I am, unfortunately, one of those that craves it more than anything now.” David smiled as he approached the girl, dropping her clothes on the floor and making sure he was just far enough away that she wouldn't be able to reach him no matter how hard she tried to do so. “Now, word in the grapevine says that you’re a virgin of the highest order, never even having had your first kiss yet. And to think that you’re at least a young adult by now, not that I’ve really paid attention. You don’t look younger than me, anyway, so at least you’re of legal age.”   
  
The blonde’s eyes widened even more as she looked down at her body and realized that she was standing there in just her skirt and panties, everything else having been stripped from her. “MMm! MMM! Mphf!” She tried screaming against her gag as she thrashed about and tried her damndest to pull her arms down enough to cover her breasts, unfortunately making no headroom whatsoever at that fact. Though, that didn’t stop her from noticing the hand that was coming toward her face, getting close enough to reach into her mouth and pull out that cloth she had been gagged with and causing her to cough a few times. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Give me back my clothes and keys or I’m going to ki-” The busty girl fell silent as David started to approach her even more, getting close enough for his lips to be only inches from her own without saying a word. Gritting her teeth, she opened her mouth to scream at him again, only to be immediately silenced by his lips crashing against her own in a heated kiss that sent her head spinning and her heart racing in the worse ways. It felt horrible and disgusting, especially as he pushed his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth for a moment.   
  
After a moment or two of letting the kiss linger, David pulled away from his victim and smiled, licking his lips to savor the sweet taste that accompanied the affection. “Mmm… You taste like strawberry, you know that? It’s quite delicious.~” Taking a few steps to his left, the young man pulled two levers, one giving more slack on Lucy’s arms as they hung over her head and the other yanking her back down to her knees and making it so she had no room to move whatsoever. With a happy and delighted smirk, the man walked back to the blonde as she was on her knees, a slightly pained look on her face and a disgusted and shocked look in her eyes. “Oh, good! My intel was right! You haven’t even been kissed before, so I can take all of your first without a second thought. Perfect.~” The photographer cracked his fingers and dropped his pants, letting his massive cock spring free from his clothing before resting it against the busty girl’s face to show her just how long it was before pulling back and gently grabbing hold of her chin. “If you be a good girl and open up, I’ll make sure to not hurt you with it.~”

 

Lucy growled as she looked into David’s eyes, wanting to reach out and slap him, but knowing that she wouldn’t be able to even if she tried to do just that. But, that didn’t stop her from snapping at him and shaking her head. “Fuck. You.” She mumbled through gritted teeth and a slightly defiant look, even though that didn’t stop the man from doing just what he said he was going to, a gasp leaving her as she felt her jaw be forced open and his cock plunge past her lips and into her mouth. Her blue eyes almost instantly glazed over as she got a good taste and smell of his musky cock, everything overwhelming her far easier than she expected, especially as he slowly inched his way deeper and deeper into her throat. The young blonde could feel shivers of disgust and anguish traveling along her spine, making her want to gag and vomit to bring an end to this, but something in the back of her mind telling her that if she did, this would only get that much worse for her.  
  
“That’s too bad… I was hoping that, for being such a dipshit, you’d at least be competent enough to be cooperative and play along with me. Your loss, though!~” Without any warning whatsoever, David smirked and thrust his hips forward, driving his cock home and deep into her throat enough to cut off her air circulation as long as he stayed in place. “I wonder if I should stay still and wonder just how long you can last without your air and then fuck your unconscious body.~” However, the young man pulled out after another moment or two and slapped the blonde’s face with his cock, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to lean back enough for him to fit his cock between her massive breasts. “I shouldn’t, though. I want to see your genuine reaction to being raped and taken advantage of when you can’t do anything about it. Not to mention no one being able to find and save you from this.~” The young lad laughed loudly as he started pumping his hips back and forth, forcing his cock to poke out the top of her massive cleavage each time he pushed forward.  
  
Wincing in a bit of fear and disgust, Lucy couldn’t help but quietly gag and start to tear up even more as he fucked her breasts, using them like they were toys. “The fuck is wrong with you? Why don’t you-” Another gasp left her as she was smacked hard enough to leave a clear mark on her skin that quickly faded away. “OW! What in the-”  
  
“I didn’t tell you to speak, slut. You’re here to please me and nothing more. So, if you keep talking, I’ll just have to make sure to fuck your throat more than I fuck your massive tits so I can shut you up. How does that sound to you? It certainly sounds wonderful to me. In fact, I might just do that without you having to talk. Maybe I can break your throat so nothing but moans come out as I’m fucking your pussy.~” The young lad didn’t hesitate to pump his cock back and forth between the girl’s breasts, giving himself a forced titjob while holding her head low enough to force the head of his cock to slip past her soft lips each and every time he pushed upward. “That’s much better. Silence and pleasure all at once. Didn’t think you were capable of that.~”  
  
Lucy groaned and tried to let out a muffled scream as she felt the photographer’s cock push into her lips and thoroughly use her body to his own needs, finding it horribly disgusting that he was willing to do such a thing to her. It didn’t help that she could already feel his cocks starting to throb and twitch against her tongue like he was going to cum, prompting her to try and turn her head away from him to avoid letting this happen. However, she was quickly slapped back into place as David held tightly to her cheek and forced her to stay. Luckily, he pulled away from her face a few minutes later and gave the blue-eyed girl a chance to properly breathe once again, a gasp leaving her first as she watched him continue stroking his cock with her massive breasts and use them like they were toys. “I can’t believe yo-” Once again, the celestial wizard felt the searing pain of a hand smacking her cheek, this time hard enough to leave a clear mark that wasn’t fading any time soon.  
  
“Do you ever learn to possibly shut the fuck up?” David grunted loudly as he pressed forward, causing his victim to lean back with him and force her breasts almost horizontal with her body. “That’s better. Now, stay quiet before I gag you with your own underwear!” The photographer smirked and pulled back, letting Lucy position herself back into a comfortable position before moaning and cumming all over pretty face and even getting some into her thick blonde hair. The young man watched her blue eyes go wide in surprise as she was coated in his seed, the thick globs of cum splashing against her skin and staining it while leaving a scent that he knew she’d find absolutely horrible and musky. “Well? What do you think, Lucy? Being covered in cum and being forced to do nothing about it as someone just moves on with their life?~”  
  
The young blonde couldn’t even properly process what her rapist was saying to her as she started to get angry at him, disgust taking her over and making her glare at him. “What the fuck did you just say?! Do you really think this is going to get me to give in to what you want?! Who the hell do you think-”  
  
“Bending you backwards now.~” David didn’t even bother listening to the words that left the blonde’s lips as he walked over to the other side of the room and adjusted the chains once again, making sure that Lucy was on her back before walking back over to her. “Seeing your pretty face in such an angry expression while being defiled in my seed is far better than I could've ever imagined. I wonder how you’ll look when I take your virginity and cum inside you, forever staining your womb with my seed.” The rapist smirked and brought a hand to the blonde’s shoulder, making sure to look her in the eyes as his other hand made it’s way lower and lower down her stomach until it reached her skirt and underwear.  
  
It immediately clicked and processed in her mind that the same seed that was currently warming up and staining her face was going to end up inside of her if she didn’t find a way to stop him, unfortunately knowing that the only thing she was able to do was scream and try to get him to stop by pissing him off. “You need to stop! I don’t care what you do, but once I get out of here, all of Fairy Tail will be after you to kick your ass! If you stop, I’ll make sure they go easy on you!” The blonde did her best to kick her legs and try to get the man to not be able to touch her, though it only managed to make it easier for him to flip her skirt up and reveal her black panties underneath her skirt. A moment later, the young girl felt his hand on the hem of her underwear, sparking fear inside of her as she realized he wasn’t going to listen to her threats. “Please! I’m begging you! Don’t! I’m saving myself for someone!” Tears even began forming in her eyes as she closed them and tried to imagine herself in a different place to try and make things better.  
  
“Sorry, Lucy. I can’t say I particularly care about Fairy Tail finding me or no since they’ll never be able to. Do you really think this is my home or that David is my name? It’s just something for you to feel better about. And who knows? Maybe I’m using my magic to disguise myself so you aren’t actually seeing what I look like.~” Of course, everything that David was saying was just to scramble Lucy’s head long enough for him to get a firm hold of her panties and rip them off of her body, leaving them in tatters before stuffing them into her mouth to keep her from screaming too loudly. “Good. Now that that is taken care of, it’s time for the real fun.~” The photographer didn’t waste a single moment before he took hold of the busty woman’s hips and prodded her unused womanhood with his cock, chuckling all the while. “Oh, right. Whoever you’re saving yourself for, be sure to tell them that your womb is forever stained and impure because of someone else’s seed. I’m sure they’ll still want you after that.~” It was at that moment that David saw tears start to fall from the girl’s eyes and he thrust forward, driving his cock into her tight pussy and immediately claiming her maidenhood for his own.  
  
Of course, this earned a loud and muffled scream from Lucy as more tears starting to flow freely from her eyes, her head thrashing about against the ground while she was held in the missionary position. She never wanted to say something like that to someone in her life, or even imagine it if possible. But, here she was, knowing that the same white spunk that coated her face and the top of her head was going to be flooding her womb in no time and all she could think about was crying in front of the whoever her future husband was about what happened to her here today. Though she was deep in thought, her mind failed to register the quick and rough thrusts that were pounding deep into her pussy, stretching and molding her inner walls to the shape of his cock. At least, she failed to notice until she felt his hands come down on top of her massive chest, quickly squeezing and playing with her soft skin as he pleased and making her realize the pain from the force of his thrusts scraping her ass against the ground as her chains locked her in place.  
  
“It’s so nice not to have to hear your idiotic whining, you know!” The photographer smirked and continued to play with Lucy’s G-cup chest, making sure to get a good feel of her breasts in his hands as he pounded into her, admittedly adoring the tightness of her unused hole and loving the feeling of how tight it clung to his shaft, no matter the actual reason behind it. Heavy groan and soft moans started to leave him as he pushed forward and looked down into the blonde’s blue eyes, making sure he was able to see the fear and disgust that clouded her mind as he continued to fuck her. Though, he knew it wouldn’t be long until another orgasm crashed through him and he came inside of her, the very thought of breaking her and doing even more to claim her firsts pushing him that much closer to said orgasm. “I hope you’re ready, Lucy! Not only am I going to cum inside of your tight pussy, claiming your first creampie, I’m going to flip you onto your stomach right away and start fucking your ass like there’s no tomorrow. Every single hole of yours will have been claimed be my when I’m done with you.~”  
  
The girl’s blue eyes shot wide open once again as she listened to him, violently shaking her head and rattling her chains like she wanted to get free, not knowing what to do or how to feel as he did exactly what he said he was going to. Rope after rope of thick cum suddenly flooded into her pussy without warning, even going as far as to enter her womb before his cock suddenly pulled out of her and pushed into her ass an inch or two, more cum leaving him and filling that hole as well. Though, she didn’t know how to respond to it as she wasn’t even braced or expecting him to take her ass that quickly. However, before she could say or do anything, the blonde found herself on her knees with her arms held to her sides behind her and her ass in the air as high as she could make it go.  
  
“I know how tight a virgin asshole can be. Let’s just say that I decided I want to make sure you have a little bit of lube inside of you before I fuck you.~” The young man smirked and slapped the girl’s already red ass, pushing his hips forward and biting his lower lip as he tore into her ass, stretching it around his cock in one quick thrust just like he did with her pussy. Thrust after thrust, the photographer was given just what he wanted, the feeling of a busty blonde’s tight asshole clenching around his cock in a desperate need to keep him out of it but obviously failing at the same time. Though, luckily for him it was far tighter and far more pleasurable than her pussy. “Fucking hell!~ It almost makes me wonder if you’ve ever thought of having anything back here before, Lucy. Not only are you tightly squeezing my cock, I’m easily able to shape your ass into the perfect cock sleeve!~”  
  
The blonde didn’t know what to say or how to feel as she felt this strangers cock drive into her over and over again, knowing that it would only be so much longer until he had gotten what he wanted and came inside of her once again. Though, it didn’t help her chances of escape that he was holding tightly onto her hands while her ankles were still chained up and just crossed over each other in her new position. Even though her hands were held to her sides and backward toward her as, Lucy did her best to scream and hold onto his wrists, hoping to dig her sharp nails into his skin and cause him any sort of pain that she could manage.  
  
However, she didn’t get the chance to actually bring David any pain as he let go of her wrists and slammed her head into the floor as hard as he could, grunting and cumming inside of her at the same moment, happily letting even more cum flood inside of her. Once again, rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flooded her asshole and painted her anal walls white with his seed as the photographer laughed at her and kept his hand on the back of her head to keep her in place on the floor.


End file.
